Puppy Love
by SpongeHero04
Summary: During a conversation with Heffer, Rocko recalls the day that he first met his beloved pet Spunky.


**AN:** According to the episode "Unbalanced Load" in one of Rocko's flash backs he meets Spunky when he's an adult, yet in the pilot it shows that he's had him since childhood. Then again, the pilot usually does change once a show is fully made.

Anyway, I'm just gonna stick with how it happened in his flash back. This is also my first time writing for this fandom, so please be kind to me. I know the flashback is rather short, but I wasn't quite sure how to expand it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rocko's Modern Life.**

* * *

Heffer Wolfe sat on the sofa binge watching tv as he devoured his snacks within seconds. His best friend Rocko was vacuuming the carpet beside him as one of his chores from his annual to do list for spring cleaning.

As the movie that the steer had been observing for the last half hour or so had finally switched to a commercial break he then turned his attention to the floor where Spunky had sat looking up at him.

He whimpered from hunger as he eyed the bag of crispy potato chips that his uncle Heffer clutched as he lowered the volume on the television just a tad to speak to the busy wallaby near by.

"Hey, Rock?"

"Yes, Heff?"

"I think Spunk is hungry. He's begging for my potato chips, and we don't want him to gain back all those unwanted pounds after he not long lost them."

Rocko quickly turned off the vacuum cleaner and unplugged the cord from the outlet before heading into the kitchen to fill up Spunky's food dish.

He knew that if Spunky was truly starving he would simply go raid the trash can in the kitchen to look for any left over scraps or just about anything that caught his eye, or he would go steal the salmon bushes from the Big Heads yard next door.

The last thing that he needed was for Spunky to either get himself into a heap of trouble or get salmonella from eating spoiled food or raw fish.

Most of all Rocko really didn't want him trying to eat any more left over slime that he came across in the refrigerator, not after the whole trash day incident.

It was then that he declared that garbage and even laundry day would be a very dangerous day to him.

Once done he let out a sharp whistle to let the little dog know that his food was ready.

"Here, boy lets get you something to eat."

When Spunky didn't budge, Rocko then peeked out of the kitchen doorway to see that he still remained in his spot near the sofa drooling.

With a sigh he picked up his pet and brought him inside.

"There you go, Spunky old pal. Eat up."

While Rocko was occupied with Spunky, Heffer then noticed a framed picture of the wallaby and the pit bull that stood on the side table out of the corner of his eye.

As he scooped the photograph up for a closer look a sudden thought had popped into his head.

"Hey, Rocko?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you first meet Spunky anyway?" Heffer questioned as he gently reached over and scratched at Spunky's tummy who gave him a squeaky bark of happiness in return once he had been finished his meal.

"You never told me if he was adopted or a stray. Did you adopt him from the O-Town pet shop or did you find him in an alley and decided to take him home?"

"Actually, I found him inside a basket on my front door step. Poor little guy was all alone and looked like he could need a friend, so I brought him inside to take care of him."

 _Rocko heard a knock on the front door as he exited the kitchen earlier that fine morning._

 _Thinking it was Ed coming over to complain about something again he opened up the door and was soon greeted by an unexpected surprise._

 _There inside a basket was a cute little pit bull puppy who stared up at him with his big yellow eyes._

 _"Why hello there, little fella. What are you doing out here all alone on my doorstep?" Rocko gently picked up the little pup in his arms as it gave him a wet kiss on his face._

 _The wallaby then looked both ways in search of the puppy's parents before he took the basket and the puppy inside._

 _Once he placed it down on the kitchen floor he filled up a bowl of fresh water for the pup to drink out of._

 _"Come have a nice refreshing drink of water. You must be awfully thirsty after waiting out there on the front porch for who knows how long."_

 _The little pup then scampered over and took a slurp of water before he gazed up at the stranger wagging its tiny tail._

 _"Well, if you're gonna stay with me I better give you a name. How about I call you Spunky?"_

 _At the sound of his new name the puppy barked before he flew up into the wallabies arms and gave him another lick._

 _Later that evening after Spunky's first bath time was over, which didn't go so well as Spunky kept jumping out of the tub dripping wet and dashed around the house leaving Rocko to chase after him the two new friends sat on the sofa together and watched some tv._

 _As Rocko ruffled at Spunky's hair on the top of his head he smiled knowing he had just found himself a life long canine companion._

 _"Welcome to the family, Spunky."_

"And that's how Spunky and I first met. It's also one of the reasons why I consider this shirt to be lucky."

"Wow! I never knew that before. Spunky sounds like a lot of fun." Heffer chimed in after hearing his best friend's flashback had ended. No longer interested in the movie, which had now displayed the end credits, he switched the tv off and placed the remote down on the couch cushion.

"He sure is, Heff. But he's also a lot of work. Looking after a dog is a round the clock job, and it's no piece of cake you know." Rocko told the steer as he put the vacuum cleaner back in its proper place.

"You have food, water, the vet bills, toys, not to mention that you have to clean up after them whenever they make a mess. They can be a lot of trouble. I mean have you met the Big Head's dog Earl? That dog is a monster. He nearly killed me once while I was looking for Mr. Big Head, and I thought Dingo was enough to make me petrified..."

As the wallaby rambled on about the next door neighbour's vicious dog, Heffer began to zone out into his own little world.

 _Man, I sure wish I had a piece of cake right now. All this talk about cake is making me hungry. Or maybe I could settle for some donuts or ice cream._

"So you see Heffer, owning a dog is a big responsibility. Therefore you have to care for it for the rest of its life. Do I make myself clear?" Rocko finished unaware that Heffer had been barely paying attention to his words.

"Crystal."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Um..." Heffer scratched at his head in confusion trying to remember what the conversation was about.

"Something about food?"

"You really weren't listening to me again were you?"

Heffer shook his head with a sheepish grin.

Rocko just gave an annoyed sigh as he gently patted his beloved Spunky on the head knowing it was pointless to tell Heffer anything about responsibility or any topic in general.

"Never mind."


End file.
